The prior art does not provide for a tool for installing a retainer clip on a connector for a fuel injector or sensor or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive tool for installing a retainer clip on such a connector. It may be used by auto mechanics or consumers who work on their vehicles.